


Fire Chief Rory and Detective Snart

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Coldwave week 2017 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdWave Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: If you asked anyone in either the police department or fire department, Fire chief Rory and Detective Snart have never got along when they get called out on a job together, but is everything how it looks?Coldwave week day 4- alternate earth





	Fire Chief Rory and Detective Snart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I meant to finish coldwave week ages ago, my bad but I will try and finish it in the next week so stay tuned.

Detective Snart and fire chief Rory

"Chief Rory. What a surprise. What have we got here?" A drawl sounded from behind. Mick turned round to face the smirking cocky bastard that was Leonard Snart. For years they hadn't got along, crew members on both sides believe it's just sexual tension just waiting to explode.

"Well, as you can clearly tell, the house was on fire. There was two people inside, they are on critical but I think this fire was intentional." Mick said and Leonard nodded, looking around.

"Well, your job is done here now, if this was intentional it's my job to find out what and who started this." Leonard replied, smirking slightly.

"I believe not Mr Snart. The who, yes, because this could be attempted murder, I know that. The how the fire started, that's my job. I'm the fire specialist. How would you know how the fire started? You don't know what to look for." Mick said, rolling his eyes slightly.

"This is a police matter, if or when I need you I will give you a call, Chief Rory. But right now, you're getting in the way of a police investigation I can have you arrested. Now back off." Leonard said, stepping slightly closer.

"There really is no reasoning with you, is there Snart? You just do what you want to do and fuck anyone else don't you? Well, that's not happening. My job isn't done here, once we find out the source of the fire, then you can do your police part." Mick replied, attempting to remain calm. Leonard always knew how to push his buttons and rub him up the wrong way. He was very good at it.

"Chief Rory! We believe to have found part of what caused the fire. We still need to do some tests but this has been an factor into it." A fireman came running up with a small bag with a cigarette end in. "It was lying on the floor so we believe there is some form of accelerant used too." He then added as Mick took the bag to look at it with a little nod. "Detective Snart."

"Well done Doyles, I'll finish off here, all men back to the station." Mick said and the man nodded and walked away, before Leonard had a chance to reply.

"Well, if you don't mind me, I'll be taking this as evidence. We'll get the forensics department to test this and the floor inside the house. So once again, Rory, your job here is done." Leonard said, reaching out and snatching the bag with a smirk. "Good day Rory." He then added before walking away, leaving Mick glaring at his back as he walked away. 

* * *

  
-a few days later-

"Snart, what are you doing here?" Mick asked as he answered the door after someone knocked on it several times.

"You want to be kept in the loop with this investigation, the cigarette was laced with a mixture of gasoline and alcohol, so the fire was deliberate. We're testing for any possible DNA and finger prints." Leonard said, stepping into Micks house and closing the door behind him.

"Oh, is that all you came here for? To keep me updated?" Mick said, stepping closer to Leonard with a smirk.

"Oh no, I wouldn't come here just for that." Leonard said, reaching out to Mick pulling him closer so there was no space in between them. "Kiss me, husband." Leonard purred and Mick smirked.

"My pleasure.." Mick replied, before capturing Leonard's lips with his own, pushing Leonard up against the wall as he did so he could lift Leonard up. Leonard smirked against Micks lips, wrapping his legs around Mick's waist. Mick stopped kissing Leonard and pulled away slightly so he could get to Leonard's neck and started kissing it. Leonard moaned and arched his head to the side to give Mick better access, hooking his fingers into Mick's pants.

"Bout time we consummated this marriage..." Leonard trailed off starting to push down Micks pants.

"Well if one of us didn't have to rush off to work before we got the chance to than maybe we would have got down with it a while ago. Oh Lenny, you didn't have to knock you know." Mick said, pulling the both of them away and towards his bedroom.

"Well if one of us gave us a key, I wouldn't have to knock, but I didn't give you the chance too so it's okay." Leonard replied, as Mick got to his-their-bedroom and laid Leonard down on the bed. Leonard instantly pulled Mick down on top of him, already missing Micks body heat on his.

"Anyone ever tell you, you talk too much." Mick said, smirking as he worked on Leonard's top.

"Well, maybe you should shut me up then." Leonard drawled, smirking too.

"That's what I intend to do, Lenny. Only thing I want to hear is you moaning my name until I'm done with you." Mick said, earning a little shiver off Leonard.

"Well do it."

* * *

  
"So shall we tell our forces?" Mick asked, cuddling up to Leonard. Leonard smiled and rested his head on Mick's shoulder.

"They already think we need to fuck because of all that sexual tension we have, we can keep this our little secret for a bit longer." Leonard laughed and kissed Micks cheek.

"Suppose it is fun winding them up by winding each other up. By the way, you may think you're the boss in the field but I'm the boss in this relationship." Mick said, smirking.

"Oh I know, so come on boss, ready for another round?" Leonard said sitting up and climbing on top of Mick.

"Absolutely." Mick said, grabbing onto Leonard's hips and flipping them over so he was on top again. "Always up for that."

And yep, Mick thought. Leonard always knew how to push Micks buttons and rub him up the wrong way, but Mick always enjoyed it. He was happy and that was all that mattered.


End file.
